FanFic:Shard DLC Add-On
Description The Shard DLC add-on includes several new ships and systems based from the southernmost point of Vossk territory: the system of Z'Lop. South of that system is a faction-less system called Solaris. This add-on also adds plenty of new ships and lots of other stuff like activities and a few new factions. Storyline This storyline starts with Keith in the Maissa station in the Pescal Inartu system, where Supernova left off. He has lost the effects of the Flabbergasters, and is sitting in the Space Lounge watching the news when he sees a report from Var Hastra in the Mido system. The reporters are saying that Var Hastra was destroyed, completely and utterly, by a massive blue blast. Keith rushes off to Var Hastra to see if Gunant is OK, and he is, he was on a mining run when the planet and station were destroyed. Gunant is worried that this is another Nivelian attack, and the two of you rush off to see the new Nivelian leader, Sorko Harval, Trunt Harval's younger brother. Sorko says that he did not order any attacks, nor did his general, and the Nivelian Republic did not possess that technology. Still suspicious, Gunant wants to investigate this matter further. You, Sorko, and Gunant go down to Z'Lop, the Vossk capital and the last sighting of the mysterious blue beam. The Vossk Emperor says that they have been investigating this as well, and the believe to have found the source, far, far from Z'Lop. Three systems: the Solaris, Kernu, and Rift systems are added to your map. The Emperor also says that they have learned the name of this new threat. The attackers call themselves the Shard. You go down to investigate the Rift system, and almost get completely annihilated by Shard fighters, you barely make it back to Z'Lop, your ship nearly destroyed. Brent has arrived at the system, along with lots of other Terrans, and Corny, who has been healed of the Void brain splice by Deep Science. He tells you that he told Carla where you were, and said he had a new ship that needed to be tested. He lends you the ship, the Lion-class fighter, the Darwin. Designed by Deep Science, it has an integrated Khador Drive, you go to Loma, and get some information and equipment out of the Pirate Boss, who also joins you, as Quineros and Sao Perula were also victims of the Shard. The three of you go to Solaris, where a mysterious distress call has been sent from. You meet three new characters:Ed, Commander Fell, and Colonel Oliver. They are Terrans, and they are from the faction of the ES, the Earth Survivors. In the Solaris system, there is a destroyed planet called Earth, it was once a paradise, then the Shard came. The Terrans put up quite a fight, but eventually Earth was destroyed. Earth once looked like Kalun Amir. You take Fell, Ed, and Oliver with you, go to your base in Z'Lop, and fix up Fell's three man fighter, the Lion. The six of you(Keith, Brent, the Pirate Boss, Fell, Ed, and Oliver) go to the Kernu system on the planet Het. Fell says the rest of the ES is here, along with a rebel squadron of Shard. The Resistance lets you into their underground base on Het. You meet lots of new characters, lots of Shard, the Bolero triplets; Ben "The Bulldozer" Bolero, Zack "Hacker" Bolero, and Charles "Trigger Happy" Bolero; as well as their friend Commander Deku, the captain of the C-110, the rebel Shard ship, and his crew. You go through several missions, which are hit-and-run attacks on the Shard. The final mission is the attack on the Shard at their homeworld, Rift, in the Rift system. You deflect their death-laser right into their planet, destroying it. The few Shard survivors flee the planet, never to be seen again. After you finish the campaign the C-110 is available for free in the Het shop. After the storyline is over, the station of Var Destro is rebuilt and you can buy the pirate boss' ship, a modified Mantis called the Manticore, there for 13 million credits. New Content -Several New Ships, including the C-110, the Weapons Platform, and other Shard ships. -Three new factions:ES, Shard, and Zylon(allies of the Shard). -Five new systems:Solaris, Kernu, Rift, Z'Lop, and Terok. -Ramjet mining, a new way to mine plasma -Lots of new characters -A whole new storyline of danger and battle. Category:FanFiction Category:GOF2